Life Or Dead!
by Koshiro Seijuro
Summary: Naruto anak buangan dari yondaime hokage, yang ternyata adalah Anak dari Kaneki dan Rize, Pewaris Kagune keduanya StrongNaru,NaruSemiGhoul!... Update Chap 6: Misi
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

Crossover Naruto and Semi-Tokyou Ghoul

Pair:Naruto x

Summary:Naruto anak buangan dari yondaime hokage,yang ternyata adalah Anak dari Kaneki dan Rize,Pewaris Kagune keduanya! StrongNaru,NaruSemiGhoul!...

Chapter 1:Prologue

Dianggap tidak ada adalah hal yang paling menyakitkan,kehidupan yang sepertinya ingin menghancurkanmu secara perlahan dengan siksa batin yang sudah diberikan tuhan.

Hidup atau mati itu tidak ada artinya di kehidupan Naruto,tidak dianggap,awalnya naruto tidak mempermasalahkan itu tapi...

**FLASHBACK**

"Anak idiot"bentak suara lelaki agak keras menendang bocah polos berambut kuning.

"hiks hiks apa salahku?"tanyanya polos sambil meringis kesakitan karena tendangan ayahnya benar benar menyakitkan.

"Bisa bisanya kau memukul menma anakku! Dasar sial!"Bentak ayahnya

**BRUKH**

sekali lagi tendangan yang menyakitkan melayang ke tubuhnya,sakit...Kini yan dirasakannya ada 2 rasa

sakit di tubuhnya!

Sakit di bagian fisik dan Hati!

"Pergi kau biadab"teriaknya melempar naruto dari rumah itu

**Flashback end**

**Naruto Pov!**

Apa?Apa salahku...Aku?Aku?Aku?

Aku ini apaaaaaaaaa?

Aku berteriak memegangi perutku beserta badan ku yang lainnya yang lebam akibat pukulannya!

Nya?siapa itu?Aku tidak ingin membahas dirinya cih!

Naruto Pov End

Naruto sama sekali tidak memukul menma,tapi menma lah yang memukul naruto bahkan dengan chakra ditangannya,Naruto yang tidak bisa tekhnik ninja karena tidak memiliki Chakra tidak bisa melawan menma!

Naruto berjalan terseok seok,tidak ada yang sungguh menyakitkan!

Hilang sudah perasaanya yang ada didalam dirinya,dia sekarang sudah terselimuti benci yang mendalam!

.

.

.

.

Konohagakure adalah Desa ninja terkuat di Dunia Pershinobian dunia.

Banyak ninja ninja berbakat didalamnya,Desa yang dipimpin oleh Yondaime Hokage!,Minato Namikaze,ayah dari Naruto,namun menyiakan anaknya itu karena apa?

Karena Chakra! Energi spiritual yang berada didalam tubuh ninja yang di Wariskan oleh Rikudou Sennin!...

Menma Uzumaki!Anak pahlawan dari Konohagakure karena menjadi wadah Kyuubi saat Madara Uchiha menyerang Konoha dengan Kyuubi!

Disitulah Menma!Pemilik Chakra Besar ditambah dengan Chakra Kyuubi,memiliki Potensial menjadi Ninja Terhebat!...

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto Pov

Namaku Naruto bocah lemah dari desa terkuat,Dibuang,dicampakkan,cukup itu sudah cukup aku akan membunuh siapapun yang menghinaku, Heh liat saja

Naruto menyeringai jahat,selanjutnya Muncullah sebuah Ekor merah menyala dibelakangnya membuat naruto terkejut.

"Apa ini?"tanyaku pada diriku sendiri.

Tiba-tiba saat itu juga naruto pingsan dengan sekejap!

.

.

.

Mindscape Naruto

Tempat apa ini?

Tempat ini sungguh indah,aku merasa nyaman disini,Langit biru dan awan putih yang indah,Tunggu aku melihat laki laki berambut Putih menatap kearahku sambil tersenyum sambil memanggilku

"Naruto kemari!"panggilnya

Aku pun mendatangi lelaki itu aku seperti memiliki hubungan erat dengannya seperti...?

Hubungan Ayah dan Anak!

"Ya ada apa memanggilku?dan kenapa kau mengetahui namaku?

Tanya Naruto bingung menatap lelaki didepannya.

Mataku menjelajahi tubuhnya(Bukan yaoi loh :v#dikeroyok)

"Bagaimana aku tahu?akulah yang memberikannya!"ucapnya sembari tersenyum lembut kearahku

Shock!itulah yang kurasakan saat ini,dibalik rasa shock itu aku merasa senang karena ayahku bukan Minato biadab itu..

"Tapi bagaimana aku percaya?"tanyaku kurang yakin dengan perkataan orang didepanku

"Kagune!"ucapnya singkat

"Kagune? Apa itu kagune? Aku tidak pernah mendengar itu!,itu sangat terasa asing!"

"Baiklah begini kau mewarisi kagune ku!lebih tepatnya Kagune Kaa-sanmu Rize-chan!

"Tapi kagune apaan?"naruto sweatdrop mendengar ucapan ayahnya

"Baiklah kukenalkan dulu diriku! Namaku Kaneki ken ayah darimu naruto dan Kagune adalah Kekuatan spesial dari Ghoul,kau memang Ghoul tapi kau bisa memakan makanan Manusia maupun memakan manusia!,Kedua-duanya akan terasa sama seperti Manusia memakan makanan manusia,dan Ghoul memakan -satunya yang bisa itu adalah kau.

"Aku mengerti tou-san! Kagune jadi Ekor yang tadi tumbuh di belakang tubuhku?"

"Kurang lebih seperti itu."

"lalu kapan aku bisa bertemu Ibu?"tanyaku

"Suatu saat nanti"ucap Kaneki tersenyum

"Aku senang mempunyai tou-san sepertimu!"

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto bertanya banyak dengan ayahnya dijawab dengan ayahnya dengan panjang lebar.

"Baiklah waktuku tinggal sebentar lagi"ucap Kaneki

"Tapi aku masih ingin bersama tou-san"ucap Naruto sedih mengeluarkan air bening dari matanya

"kau tidak perlu bersedih karena aku selalu berada disini" Menunjuk dada naruto

"Dan ingat lakukanlah yang mau kau lakukan!,dan jangan terpengaruh oleh orang lain sampai jumpa anakku!,Temui jalan hidupmu,aku akan selalu percaya padamu!"Dengan ucapan terakhirnya Kaneki

menghilang dengan tenang.

"Itu Pasti Otou-san"ucap Naruto kemudian rambutnya memutih.

**TBC**


	2. Prologue 2

Disclaimer:Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

Crossover:Naruto and Tokyou Ghoul!

Pair:Naruto x ?

**Opening Song!**

**Unravel Ghoul!-**** TK from Ling Tosite Sigure**

**Oshiete oshiete yo sono shikumi wo**

Naruto berjalan di kegelapan konoha

**Boku no naka ni dare ka iru no ?**

Naruto melihat kedalam rumah mantan pengasuhnya(Minato dan Kushina) tengah berbahagia

**Kowareta kowareta yo kono sekai de**

Mata naruto langsung berubah menjadi mata ghoul

**Kimi ga warau nani mo miezu ni**

Keluarga Minato tertawa bersama

**Kowareta boku nante sa iki wo tomete Freeze**

Naruto berlari dengan cepat meninggalkan rumah itu

**Kowaseru kowasenai kurueru**

Dan saat naruto berhenti

**Kuruenai**

Dia menemukan ayah dan ibunya.(Kaneki dan Rize)

**Anata wa mitsukete**

Dan saat itu juga rambutnya memutih!

**Yureta yuganda sekai ni tatta boku wa**

Latar berganti Naruto berjalan dengan senyum jahatnya,bersama mata Ghoulnya!

**Sukitootte mienakunatte**

Naruto terlihat transparan,semacam tidak dilihat padahal dia sebenarnya terlihat

**Mitsukenai de boku no koto wa**

Naruto menghilang dalam kegelapan.

**Mitsumenaide**

Latar menjadi gelap

**Dare ka ga kaita sekai no naka de****  
>Anata wo kizutsuketaku wa nai yo<br>Oboete te boku no koto wa**

Latar kembali menjadi tempat berawan menampilkan tiga sosok,Yaitu Kaneki,Rize,dan Naruto!

.

.

.

.

.

Life Or Dead Chapter 2

Naruto berjalan dengan wajah datarnya,dengan rambut barunya orang orang memperhatikan naruto yang biasanya berambut kuning,,,Berjalan santai tanpa memperdulikan orang orang yang perhatiannya tertuju kepadanya.,,...

"Apa yang kalian lihat?. "Naruto bertanya dengan datar,Akhirnya anak ini berbicara juga.

Para warga terdiam mendengar ucapan anak itu,bahkan para warga agak takut melihat naruto sekarang.

Terdiam,itulah yang dilakukan para warga yang ditanya naruto.

"Naruto-sialan." Ucapan seseorang terdengar ditelinga naruto,hanya menoleh ke arah suara yang menyebut namanya.

Menma itulah orang yang memanggilnya,berambut hitam,dengan tiga garis di pipinya merupakan tanda lahirnya.

"Hnn" Hanya deheman lah yang dikeluarkan naruto dari mulutnya dengan pelan.

"Aku mengajakmu bertarung!" ucap menma memasang gaya bertarungnya.

"Hnn tidak ada waktu untuk orang bodoh sepertimu"ucap Naruto datar.

Naruto melewati menma dengan santai,bahkan acuh dengan menma.

"Sialan kau!" teriak menma dengan marah melancarkan rasengannya Ke naruto.

**BRUKKHH.**

Naruto terlempar ditengah tengah jalan,para warga terdengar menyoraki Menma.

"Yang benar saja!"ucap Naruto santai membersihkan bajunya.

"A-apa?"

Tak ada luka sedikitpun di tubuh naruto,padahal rasengan adalah jurus terkuat dari menma.

"Bagaimana bisa?"tanya menma

"Takdir!"jawab naruto datar menghantam menma dengan keras.

**Duakhh**

Kali ini menma lah yang terlempar jauh dengan hantaman Ghoul Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto sampai di academy ninja berjalan dengan santai,dengan wajah datar yang masih terpampang diwajahnya.

Rambutnya yang berwarna putih membuat murid murid lainnya bingung.

"Kau yang membuat menma seperti ini?"tanya sasuke dengan nada marah,Menma dibuat babak belur oleh naruto di depan warga tepatnya.

"Ya,,,ada masalah?"tanya Naruto datar ke sasuke,bahkan sudah berdiri dari kursinya.

"Tentu saja bodoh!"ucap Sasuke mengaktifkan sharingan 1 tomoenya.

"Jadi kau Ukenya?,,Menjijikkan." Naruto dengan santainya menghina Uchiha yang satu ini dengan sebutan Uke? Hahaha,Apa itu uke?,Uke adalah pasangan yaoi :v,Uke adalah Tokoh yang memiliki badan yang lebih kecil atau ke wanitaan :v ...

"HAHAHAHA!" Kelas academy banyak yang tertawa dengan pernyataan naruto ke sasuke.

"Kau kira itu lucu hah?"ucap Sasuke dengan nada tinggi,tentu saja saat ini sasuke marah,bisa bisanya Uchiha dikatakan Uke.

"Katon:Gou-" Baru saja akan melakukan segel Iruka,guru academy masuk ke kelas.

"Naruto ada apa dengan rambutmu?"tanya Iruka memerhatikan naruto dengan teliti,bahkan kepalanya naik turun melihat gaya naruto yang tidak biasanya,memakai baju orangenya,tidak saat ini Naruto menggunakan Baju hitam polos,dengan celana hitam polos,dibajunya terdapat motif motif.(Note:Bajunya kaneki Aogiri)

"Lanjutkan saja pelajaranmu." dengan sangat tidak sopannya naruto menyebut Iruka dengan Mu,.. Iruka hanya terdiam,hilang sudah keceriaan Pemuda itu.

"dan ganti namaku menjadi Kamishiro Naruto Ken!"perintah naruto ke iruka dengan datar,wajah stoicnya melewati Uchiha saat ini.

"Baiklah"iruka hanya mengangguk pelan. "Bagus"lanjut naruto. . . . . .

Berbaring ditaman bunga yang dipenuhi bunga bunga indah,ini adalah tempat menenangkan yang ada di dalam hidupnya. Mindscapenya lah yang dimasuki saat ini. Naruto berdiri dengan malas.

"Baiklah aku akan berlatih disini"ucapnya,entah pada siapa ucapan itu, padahal tidak ada orang di tempat itu selain dia, . . . 

**Flashback **

"Tou-san jika aku ingin bertambah kuat apa yang harus kulakukan?"tanya Naruto ke ayahnya yang berambut Putih,Kaneki-ken.

"Kau harus merasakan siksaan yang sangat menyakitkan,dengan itulah kau bisa menjadi kuat,kemudian berlatihlah mengendalikan kagunemu,itu bisa menjadi apapun jika kau melatihnya dengan baik"

"Siksaan?"tanya Naruto bingung ke ayahnya,wajahnya yang masih polos itu bertanya-tanya.

"Saat kau disiksa,menghitung mundurlah dari angka 1000,kurangi 7,itu agar otakmu dapat terkendali,dan membuatmu tidak menjadi gila."

"Baiklah aku mengerti"

**Flashback End.******

"Siksaan yang bagaimana yah?"Naruto berpikir sambil bergumam menanyakan otaknya agar memberi ide-ide untuk membuatnya menjadi kuat,menaklukkan dunia,bahkan mungkin akan menghidupkan orang tuanya kembali. Tugasnya memang sulit tapi dia sudah berjanji akan melakukan hal itu,dia tak ingin lagi di remehkan,dia ingin kehidupannya damai,dan ingin bahagia suatu saat nanti. Diumur 12 nya ini dia harus melakukan hal-hal untuk menggapai semua itu,dia akan melakukan semua itu,,,dia harus menjadi kuat,dia harus mencapai kekuatan Ghoul terhebat sepanjang masa. Naruto memulai latihannya dengan keras,Berlari tanpa menemukan ujung tempat itu push up dan sebagainya untuk pemanasan,Aku harus menjadi kuat itulah Motivasinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Kehidupan tidak selamanya harus seperti itu,lakukanlah hal-hal yang kau inginkan,tidak perduli apapun itu kau harus melakukannya secepat mungkin.

Naruto,Anak yang memiliki Potensial menjadi Ghoul,Makhluk yang memakan Manusia...Manusia adalah makhluk hidup yang melakukan sesuatu dengan semaunya,namun Dirinya saat ini adalah Ghoul setengah Manusia,,,,

Kehidupan yang menyudutkanmu akan membuatmu merasakan Kesengsaran,Kesakitan di hati,bahkan Hal-Hal yang membuatmu ingin bunuh diri,,,Namun bukan itulah cara untuk membalas dendamnya.

Bocah berambut putih ini akan melakukan sesuatu terhadap konoha liat saja nanti.

.

.

.

.

END

Yoo reader :v Koshiro yang tamvan ini baru balik oh ya saya kasih info ini masih Prologe nya :v

Reviews broo biar gua semangat ngelanjutin ceritanya -_- :v :v

Ok Jaa-nee


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

Crossover:Naruto and Tokyou Ghoul!

Pair:Naruto x ?

**Opening Song!**

**Unravel Ghoul!-**** TK from Ling Tosite Sigure**

**Oshiete oshiete yo sono shikumi wo**

Naruto berjalan di kegelapan konoha

**Boku no naka ni dare ka iru no ?**

Naruto melihat kedalam rumah mantan pengasuhnya(Minato dan Kushina) tengah berbahagia

**Kowareta kowareta yo kono sekai de**

Mata naruto langsung berubah menjadi mata ghoul

**Kimi ga warau nani mo miezu ni**

Keluarga Minato tertawa bersama

**Kowareta boku nante sa iki wo tomete Freeze**

Naruto berlari dengan cepat meninggalkan rumah itu

**Kowaseru kowasenai kurueru**

Dan saat naruto berhenti

**Kuruenai**

Dia menemukan ayah dan ibunya.(Kaneki dan Rize)

**Anata wa mitsukete**

Dan saat itu juga rambutnya memutih!

**Yureta yuganda sekai ni tatta boku wa**

Latar berganti Naruto berjalan dengan senyum jahatnya,bersama mata Ghoulnya!

**Sukitootte mienakunatte**

Naruto terlihat transparan,semacam tidak dilihat padahal dia sebenarnya terlihat

**Mitsukenai de boku no koto wa**

Naruto menghilang dalam kegelapan.

**Mitsumenaide**

Latar menjadi gelap

**Dare ka ga kaita sekai no naka de****  
>Anata wo kizutsuketaku wa nai yo<br>Oboete te boku no koto wa**

Latar kembali menjadi tempat berawan menampilkan tiga sosok,Yaitu Kaneki,Rize,dan Naruto!

.

.

.

.

.

Kehidupan bukan kita yang mengendalikannya,tapi kitalah yang berusaha membuat kehidupan ini menjadi lebih baik.  
>Begitupula Naruto bocah berambut putih ini berusaha untuk melakukan hal hal yang diinginkan bahkan tidak akan segan-segan jika ada yang menggangu hal yang diinginkannya.<p>

"Grrr"Wajah naruto menampakkan wajah yang tidak memiliki kewarasan air liurnya keluar tak beraturan,bahkan sangat menjijikkan jika dilihat,ada seperti godaan dalam dirinya untuk memakan manusia.  
>"Daging...Daging grr"Naruto berucap sambil menahan diri.<br>"Tolong"Sebuah teriakan keras terdengar ditelinga naruto,teriakan itu sangat memohon kepada siapapun yang ada disekitar sana.  
>Naruto berlari kearah tempat itu,yang dilihat saat ini Wanita remaja yang dihadang 2 laki laki mavok.<br>"Yang benar saja"ucapnya pelan,ucapannya bahkan seperti gumaman.  
>"Pergilah"menyuruh wanita yang dihadang itu lari.<br>"Tapi-"  
>"Pergilah"Naruto menyeringai jahat membuat wanita itu tidak berani bertanya,Tentu 2 laki laki itu marah karena naruto membuat korban mereka kabur<br>"Bocah bajing-"  
>Jrashhh<br>Tidak ada suara setelah itu,tentu salah satu dari laki laki tadi menengok ketemannya,Keadaan temannya benar benar sangat memperihatinkan,Kepala dalam keadaan bolong.  
>"Sialan"Teriak laki laki yang tersisa<br>**"Katon:Goukakyou No Jutsu"**laki laki itu merapal segel nya dengan cepat tangannya yang lihai menerampilkan jutsu,sembari menembakkan chakra yang diubah menjadi bola api.  
>Namun kejadian membuat sang pemilik jutsu membelalakkan matanya sangat lebar melihat ekor merah yang keluar<br>'Monster'  
>"Mati kau"Ucap naruto disertai senyum Psikopat memantulkan bola api ninja tadi,Duarrr.<br>"Saatnya untuk makan"gumamnya tertawa Sadis bagaikan Psikopat kelas kakap yang mendapatkan hal yang diinginkannya.

.

.

.

.

Wajahnya sangat tidak waras mata ghoulnya menyala terang di kegelapan malam,mengunyah daging manusia dengan ganas,tanpa rasa ampun,tanpa rasa perduli,dia tahu sekarang dia ghoul dan membutuhkan makanan yang disebut manusia...

Naruto adalah Ghoul setengah Manusia yang bermata satu memerlukan makanan yang seimbang ada kalanya dia memakan makanan manusia ada juga kalanya dia memakan makhluk yang bernama manusia,,,,ada yang bersifat seperti hewan yang ingin menang sendiri...itulah yang dia benci dari MANTAN PENGASUHNYA!...

BANGSAT!...

Kata yang pas untuk diucapkan kepada Mantan Pengasuhnya itu,,,jika saja dia saat ini sudah melebihi ayahnya dia akan menghancurkan konoha ini tanpa sisa,memakan orang orang yang selalu menghinanya,menusuk nusuk perutnya hingga mengeluarkan isi perutnya,menghancurkan otaknya,memakan daging mereka,memecahkan kepala mereka,ok ok ini udah lewatt batass :v

SKIPP...

"Hufftt capek sekali Nii-san"Ucap bocah berambut merah ke kakaknya

"Aku juga"ucap sang kakak bermata merah dan orange sang Emperor Eyes dalam anggota klub Basket Teikou,Akashi Seijuro

"Ya sudah aku mau cari makan"ucap sang adik Koshiro Seijuro

"Mau kutemani?"Akashi bertanya ke adiknya

"Tidak lagipula aku mau minum Vanilla Milkshake yang dikatakan Kuroko-teme"

"Ya ya terserah,,,Kuroko temani dia"Perintah akashi

"Hai"Kuroko hanya membalasnya dengan datar

.

.

.

"Lelah juga yahh"ucap koshiro santai

"Hai"

'Orang ini tidak punya perasaan'Koshiro kesal dengan temannya yang satu ini atau bisa disebut salah satu Senpainya di Kiseki No Sedai

Tiba tiba saat akan sampai sebuah portal menghisap mereka berdua kedalam portal itu...

Namun sebelum masuk disana mereka terkejut dan salah satunya mengucapkan

"APAAAAAAAAA INIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~" ucap si merah

"HUWA"ucap si biru tanpa ekspresi menambah kekesalan si merah

.

.

.

.

Naruto berjalan dengan santai plus wajah datar yang selalu terfampang nyata di wajahnya yang tamvan itu...

Banyak yang sedang bergosip tentang darah darah yang ada di konoha saat ini,naruto hanya tersenyum jahat dalam hati mendengar berita yang dia lakukan tidak ada jejak mengenai kejadian itu...

DUAKKHHH

"Ughh sakiittt fuck"

"Ya,,sakit"suara yang sangat mengesalkan ini dari si biru

"Siapa kalian"naruto langsung bersiaga

TBC :v

Hohohohohohohohohohohohohoho :v ini chap 3 emang masih pendek sih tapi kalau udah masuk Cerita narutonya saya bakalan panjangin dehhh :v

Penting reviews

.5:cara asuna masuk dunia naruto gimana?

Guest:yoshhh

Guest: :v hehe maaf

Ardie agregor:masih dalam tahap permulaan cerita

novakk:emang sih :v tapi kan belum masuk ke Cerita naruto

Milanisti Galaxy II :mungkin :v

shi-senpai:mungkin ini masih menjadi misteri akal ku saat ini

ok hanya itu yang bisa saya jawab :v karena banyak yang protes karena word dikit :v udah saya jelasin di atas sana


	4. New Team Special:Team 11

Disclaimer:Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

Crossover:Naruto x Tokyou Ghoul x Kuroko No Basuke,DLL

Pair:

Naruto x ?

Kuroko x ?

Koshiro x ?

Rate:M(Terdapat kata kata kotor dan juga Gore sedikit :v)

**Opening Song!**

**Unravel Ghoul!-**** TK from Ling Tosite Sigure**

**Oshiete oshiete yo sono shikumi wo**

Naruto berjalan di kegelapan konoha

**Boku no naka ni dare ka iru no ?**

Naruto melihat kedalam rumah mantan pengasuhnya(Minato dan Kushina) tengah berbahagia

**Kowareta kowareta yo kono sekai de**

Mata naruto langsung berubah menjadi mata ghoul

**Kimi ga warau nani mo miezu ni**

Keluarga Minato tertawa bersama

**Kowareta boku nante sa iki wo tomete Freeze**

Naruto berlari dengan cepat meninggalkan rumah itu

**Kowaseru kowasenai kurueru**

Dan saat naruto berhenti

**Kuruenai**

Dia menemukan ayah dan ibunya.(Kaneki dan Rize)

**Anata wa mitsukete**

Dan saat itu juga rambutnya memutih!

**Yureta yuganda sekai ni tatta boku wa**

Latar berganti Naruto berjalan dengan senyum jahatnya,bersama mata Ghoulnya!

**Sukitootte mienakunatte**

Naruto terlihat transparan,semacam tidak dilihat padahal dia sebenarnya terlihat

**Mitsukenai de boku no koto wa**

Naruto menghilang dalam kegelapan.

**Mitsumenaide**

Latar menjadi gelap

**Dare ka ga kaita sekai no naka de****  
>Anata wo kizutsuketaku wa nai yo<br>Oboete te boku no koto wa**

Latar kembali menjadi tempat berawan menampilkan tiga sosok,Yaitu Kaneki,Rize,dan Naruto!

.

.

.

.

.

Sebelumnya...

Berjalan dengan santai plus wajah datar yang selalu terfampang nyata di wajahnya yang tamvan itu...

Banyak yang sedang bergosip tentang darah darah yang ada di konoha saat ini,naruto hanya tersenyum jahat dalam hati mendengar berita yang dia lakukan tidak ada jejak mengenai kejadian itu...

DUAKKHHH

"Ughh sakiittt fuck"

"Ya,,sakit"suara yang sangat mengesalkan ini dari si biru

"Siapa kalian"naruto langsung bersiaga

Chapter 4

"Tunggu dulu... APA YANG TERJADI PADA TUBUH KITA?"TERIAK MEREKA BERDUA...bahkan Kuroko mengatakan itu dengan wajah datar namun ada sedikit kekagetan dalam dirinya

Naruto bingung dengan orang di posisi kesiagaannya ke anak seumurannya,Naruto berjalan kearah dua bocah seumurannya,namun dengan insting yang tajam Naruto bersalto kebelakang karena bola cahaya mengarah ke kepalanya.

"Nani?"ucap bocah berambut merah dengan mata merah di kedua bola matanya terkejut melihat dia mengeluarkan jurus yang tidak disangka-sangka.

Naruto melihat ke depannya sembari menatap sesuatu yang di pegang oleh Koshiro.

"Elemen cahaya yah?"tanya Naruto.

"Apa itu?"tanya Koshiro bingung.

"Entahlah yang pasti itu memanipulasi Cahaya dan biar kutebak pasti si Biru itu berelemen kegelapan"ucap Naruto memeluk dada nya sendiri.

"Lalu ini dimana?"tanya kuroko menengok kearah kanan dan kirinya sedikit bingung

"Konoha"ucap naruto dengan sedikit nada kesal menyebut tempat menyedihkan ini

"Konoha?"Koshiro ikutan bingung mendengar ucapan naruto

"Sudahlah kalian pasti orang baru disini"ucap Naruto mengabaikan kebingungan kedua orang itu

"Tapi kami akan tinggal dimana?"tanya Koshiro dengan nada galau plus menyesal mukanya membuat naruto iba melihat betapa gajenya dua orang yang ditemuinya.

"Baiklah ayo ke apartemenku"ucap naruto sembari memutar badannya berjalan kearah apartemennya diikuti oleh si Merah dan Biru.

**~Apartemen Naruto~**

Bingung adalah sebuah kata yang sangat tepat untuk diucapkan oleh kedua orang ini ,terutama si merah.

Si merah mendesah galau karena kehidupan yang sulit ini menimpanya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Kuroko?"tanya Koshiro dengan wajah agak murung.

"Lumayan"ucap Kuroko dengan nada datar sambil meminum teh buatan naruto

Sungguh tidak sopan orang satu ini

"Nah jadi mau tinggal disini?"tanya naruto meminum tehnya dengan sangat dramatis,meniup pelan lalu meminum tehnya perlahan memasuki kerongkongannya.

"ya, tidak ada pilihan lain"ucap Kuroko selesai menghabiskan tehnya

"sepertinya memang seharusnya begitu daripada menjadi gelandangan lagipula,dunia ini menentukan yang lemahlah yang mati,,,Jadi bisa kau bantu kami menjadi Orang yang kuat"tanya Koshiro

"Ya dan kalian akan kudaftarkan di Academy Ninja"ucap naruto

.

.

.

.

Berjalan dengan santai 3 bocah berumur 10 tahun berjalan-jalan pelan di jalan konohagakure.

Chakra bagian yang sangat penting untuk menjadi ninja,energi yang berasal dalam tubuh manusia-manusia yang hampir semuanya ada.

Namun naruto tidak memerlukan yang namanya chakra,dia akan menjadi seseorang yang kuat tanpa sesuatu energi manusia yang namanya "Chakra",dengan Kekuatan Ghoul dari ayah dan Ibunya,Begitu juga dengan dua orang disamping kiri dan kanannya,menghiraukan tatapan-tatapan aneh dari para warga Konoha yang melihat kedua temannya ada yang teriak-teriak tidak jelas,semacam fansgirl itu agak menjijikkan bagi Naruto sendiri.

"Cih aku benci sekali dengan orang yang hanya menyukai luarnya saja"ucap Koshiro mendecih plus meludah sembarangan melihat fansgirl yang tidak berguna teriak teriak dengan gaje.

"Aku juga mereka hanya melihat sesuatu dari ketampanan tanpa mengetahui kejelekan orang itu"ucap Naruto melanjutkan ucapan Koshiro.

"Hiraukan saja"ucap Kuroko dengan datar.

"Tapi sepertinya hawa keberadaanmu kecil sekali Kuroko"ucap Naruto bertanya

"Ya ini ciri-ciri alami ku"ucap Kuroko

Perjalanan pun mereka lanjut kan dengan berbincang-bincang ria menghiraukan Fans Fanatik baru si Koshiro...

"akhirnya kita sampai"ucap naruto

Academy Ninja semua Ninja berasal dari sana diajarkan menjadi Ninja yang hebat calon-calon ninja yang akan hebat dimasa mendatang.

Academy ini mengajarkan berbagai macam hal hal yang harus diketahui untuk menjadi ninja,memang sih chakra bukan syarat mutlak yang harus dipenuhi,Karena Chakra dapat berubah menjadi Jurus-Jurus yang mematikan jadi ini seperti sebuah kewajiban untuk menjadi Ninja.

Ninja bukan dilihat dari seberapa banyak Chakra yang dia punya tapi seberapa hebat dia menguasai chakranya Naruto dengan kedua temannya memang tak punya chakra tapi ingat Mereka itu **'Spesial'** memang tidak mempunyai chakra Naruto memiliki Kagune berekornya,Kuroko yang mempunyai Sihir atau Jutsu berelemen Kegelapan dalam artian memanipulasi Kegelapan seperti menjadi pedang,dsb namun ini harus dipelajarinya untuk menguasai Jurus-Jurus yang dia punya,sedangkan Koshiro memiliki Elemen Cahaya kurang lebih seperti Kuroko...

Kegaduhan pun terjadi ketika para Bocah-Bocah perempuan atau disebut cabe-cabean berteriak tidak jelas melihat murid baru berambut merah.

bagaimana dengan Kuroko apa mereka tertarik? Pasti masih ingat dengan kemampuan kuroko yang sulit dicari hawa keberadaanya.

"Ribut sekali disini"ucap koshiro menutup telinganya yang akan pecah jika telinganya itu kaca.

"tidak usah perdulikan" sambung Kuroko yang selalu dihiasi wajah datar di wajah Tamvannya itu.

.  
>"Baiklah anak-anak kalian punya 2 teman baru,Kalian berdua perkenalkan diri kalian"ucap Iruka berpidato kepada para murid yang sulit diatur<p>

"Perkenalkan namaku Koshiro Seijuro,Kesukaanku sesuatu yang manis dan pedas,ketidaksukaanku Melihat orang sok hebat"ucap Koshiro dengan malas memperkenalkan diri ke bocah-bocah itu

"Namaku Kuroko Tetsuya."Singkat padat dan sangat tidak jelas untuk yang satu ini.

"Baiklah kalian boleh duduk disebelah naruto"

"Hai"ucap Keduanya

.

Beberapa tahun kemudian

"Roooie Of The Years tahun ini adalah Menma anak-anak"

"Kyaaa Menma-kun"cabe-cabean pun bersorak tidak jelas

Kenapa bukan naruto/koshiro/kuroko yang menjadi Rookie of the years mereka tidak bisa Kage Bunshin No Jutsu,Kawarimi,Henge,Plus tidak mengeluarkan jutsu hanya taijutsu saja.

"Baiklah untuk pembagian tim akan saya bagikan besok"ucap Iruka dijawab anggukan oleh para murid yang lulus dari academy Ninja

.  
>Berjalan bersama seperti Tiga Saudara tidak bisa terpisahkan sama sekali ketiga orang ini.<p>

"Aku sangat berharap kita satu tim bagaimana dengan kalian?"Koshiro berucap sambil menaruh tangannya dibelakang Lehernya untuk meringankan organ organ tubuhnya

"Aku harap juga begitu"ucap Naruto santai rambutnya berkibar dengan keren,Jika saja ini bukan Konoha pasti naruto menjadi dambaan setiap wanita wanita yang melihatnya.

"Aku sangat berharap"ucap Kuroko dengan wajah Tanpa Dosanya berharap tanpa Ekspresi.

"Baiklah ayo kita berlatih"

Di tanah yang sangat luas Terlihatkan tiga orang bertarung tanpa lelah,untungnya tempat ini Mindscape Milik naruto yang dikelilingi ladang bunga

**Trankkk Trankk **

Ekor Kagune Naruto bergesekan dengan pedang cahaya milik Koshiro  
>tidak mau ada yang kalah dari dua orang itu<p>

**Dark Element:Rasengan **

Pusaran kegelapan ditangan Kuroko bersiap menghantam Naruto dengan tepat diperutnya,Namun Kagune Naruto langsung menahan itu oh ya soal Kagune naruto telah memiliki 2 Ekor  
>Duakhh Ekor Kagune naruto menghantam Kuroko dengan telak<p>

**Light Element: Rasengan**

Kali ini si rambut merahlah yang mencoba menghantam Tubuh naruto dengan telak namun ditahan kembali oleh Ekor kagune naruto

"Kuroko"Teriak Koshiro memanggil Kuroko menandakan sesuatu akan dilakukan oleh si biru

'Nani?Aku melupakannya'

**Dark Element:Dragon Fire**

Sosok naga muncul dari ketiadaan Naga Kegelapan menembakkan Bola Bola api yang juga berelement kegelapan

"Cih"

Namun dengan Refleks naruto memutar tubuhnya melompat menggunakan Ekornya,Ekornya melambai-lambai seperti sedang berusaha untuk terbang beberapa Meter.

Menembakkan Kristal-Kristal seperti peluru yang mematikan ke arah kedua Temannya

**Dark Element:Barrier**

**Light Element:Barrier**

Membuat penghalang dengan kedua element mereka masing-masing Jurus mereka memang cukup kuat

Trank Trankkk

Penghalang mereka menahan Kristal-Kristal tajam yang dilancarkan oleh Ekor naruto dengan sangat banyak.

Perlahan tapi pasti Penghalang buatan Mereka mulai retak

"Menyerah?"tanya naruto dengan seringaiannya

"Huffttt mau bagaimana lagi"ucap Koshiro

"Latihan yang hebat Naruto-kun Koshiro-kun"ucap Kuroko yang sepertinya telah letih menjalani Latihan yang sangat Extreme tadi itu

"Ya sudah ayo kita kembali ke Tempat asli kita"ucap Naruto mulai menghilang dari Tempat itu.

"Ya?Hai Naruto-kun"ucap Mereka berdua mulai ikut menghilang

.

.

.

.

Dengan Suasana yang agak 'Ribut' Kelas Academy di Hari terakhir ini akan melaksanakan Pembagian Team Genin berserta Guru yang akan Mengajari mereka

"Tenang anak anak"ucap Iruka

"Tim 7 Menma Namikaze,Sasuke Uchiha,dan Sakura Haruno dengan Pembimbing Kakashi Hatake"ucap Iruka

"Kita setim Teme"ucap Sosok Pemuda yang sok tamvan ke arah pemuda sok tamvan disebelahnya Uchiha Sasuke

Beberapa Fansgirl dari Menma agak murung mendengar itu namun Tidak dengan Fansgirl Sakura Haruno yang bersorak gembira.

"Tim 8 Kiba Inuzuka,Shino Aburame,Dan Hinata Hyuuga dengan Pembimbing Kurenai Yuhi"Lanjut Iruka

"Tim 9 Neji Hyuuga,Rock Lee,Dan Ten-Ten dengan Pembimbing Maito Guy"

"Kita kapan sih"sepertinya Bocah berambut merah kemuda-mudaan ini agak risih dengan Teamnya

"Tim 10 Shikamaru Nara,Chooji Akimichi,Ino Yamanaka dengan Pembimbing Asuma Sarutobi"

"Bazenggg kita kapan"ucap Koshiro mulai muak karena sang Guru tidak memberitahukan siapa timnya

"Bisa tenang tidak sih"ucap Naruto risih mendengar si Merah yang banyak cincong itu membuat si merah terdiam 100000000 Kata

"Dan Tim 11 Kamishiro Naruto Ken,Koshiro Seijuro,Kuroko Tetsuya dengan Pembimbing Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze"ucap Iruka menyelesaikan perkataannya.

'Apa?Memiliki Guru Bajingan itu? yang benar saja'ucap Naruto merasa jijik mendengar Nama itu apalagi melihat Mukanya

"Sepertinya kita tidak akan lama lagi pergi dari sini ya kan?"ucap Naruto pelan atau bisa disebut Membisikkan sesuatu kata penuh makna ketelinga kedua temannya

"Ya begitulah"ucap Koshiro

"Terserah Naruto-kun saja"ucap Kuroko

"Baiklah tunggu beberapa jam guru pembimbing kalian"

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Yooo Brother-Brother yang kusayang :v maaf Author tamvan ini Baru Mengupdate Fic gaje ini mungkin ada yang nunggu**

**Baiklah saya akan menjawab Reviews-Reviews Reader yang tamvan dan kawaii kawaii disini :3**

:Perannya akan sangat penting untuk Naruto disini

yuuki uzumaki naruto:Akan saya coba :v nama Facebook saya Koshiro Seijurou silahkan di add jika mau :v

Mikaeru346::v emang banyak hehe

firdaus minato:inilah yang membuatku bingung :v

neko 1412:hahaha Fic saya memang agak membingungkan harap dimaklumi :3

Ardie agregor: :v Muke gile dah

Namikaze inari:ini udah di Pos :v

Lee Chaolan:Maaf senpai saya lupa menggantinya :v jadi Saya mohon maaf :v Kalau Crossover sebanyak apapun gk papa senpai :D ini kan tempat untuk berkhayal dengan Bebas.

Bara Mahesa:Gk suka gk usah baca :)

Jasmine DaisynoYuki:ya pantengin aja terus :v

Nokia 7610 :Ok brother

The KidSNo OppAi:udah

Milanisti Galaxy II:ini emang Crossover :v gan tapi karena banyak jadi ya gitu hehe

Ok saya Out dulu jaa-nee

Jangan lupa Reviews karena jika reviews tidak mendukung Fic jadi males saya lanjut :v

Reviews okkayyyy saya sangat berharap :v


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

Crossover:Naruto x Tokyou Ghoul x Kuroko No Basuke,DLL

Pair:

Naruto x ?

Kuroko x ?

Koshiro x ?

Rate:M(Terdapat kata kata kotor dan juga Gore sedikit :v)

**Opening Song!**

**Unravel Ghoul!-**** TK from Ling Tosite Sigure**

**Oshiete oshiete yo sono shikumi wo**

Naruto berjalan di kegelapan konoha

**Boku no naka ni dare ka iru no ?**

Naruto melihat kedalam rumah mantan pengasuhnya(Minato dan Kushina) tengah berbahagia

**Kowareta kowareta yo kono sekai de**

Mata naruto langsung berubah menjadi mata ghoul

**Kimi ga warau nani mo miezu ni**

Keluarga Minato tertawa bersama

**Kowareta boku nante sa iki wo tomete Freeze**

Naruto berlari dengan cepat meninggalkan rumah itu

**Kowaseru kowasenai kurueru**

Dan saat naruto berhenti

**Kuruenai**

Dia menemukan ayah dan ibunya.(Kaneki dan Rize)

**Anata wa mitsukete**

Dan saat itu juga rambutnya memutih!

**Yureta yuganda sekai ni tatta boku wa**

Latar berganti Naruto berjalan dengan senyum jahatnya,bersama mata Ghoulnya!

**Sukitootte mienakunatte**

Naruto terlihat transparan,semacam tidak dilihat padahal dia sebenarnya terlihat

**Mitsukenai de boku no koto wa**

Naruto menghilang dalam kegelapan.

**Mitsumenaide**

Latar menjadi gelap

**Dare ka ga kaita sekai no naka de****  
>Anata wo kizutsuketaku wa nai yo<br>Oboete te boku no koto wa**

Latar kembali menjadi tempat berawan menampilkan tiga sosok,Yaitu Kaneki,Rize,dan Naruto!

.

.

.

.

.

Sebelumnya

Dengan Suasana yang agak 'Ribut' Kelas Academy di Hari terakhir ini akan melaksanakan Pembagian Team Genin berserta Guru yang akan Mengajari mereka

"Tenang anak anak"ucap Iruka

"Tim 7 Menma Namikaze,Sasuke Uchiha,dan Sakura Haruno dengan Pembimbing Kakashi Hatake"ucap Iruka

"Kita setim Teme"ucap Sosok Pemuda yang sok tamvan ke arah pemuda sok tamvan disebelahnya Uchiha Sasuke

Beberapa Fansgirl dari Menma agak murung mendengar itu namun Tidak dengan Fansgirl Sakura Haruno yang bersorak gembira.

"Tim 8 Kiba Inuzuka,Shino Aburame,Dan Hinata Hyuuga dengan Pembimbing Kurenai Yuhi"Lanjut Iruka

"Tim 9 Neji Hyuuga,Rock Lee,Dan Ten-Ten dengan Pembimbing Maito Guy"

"Kita kapan sih"sepertinya Bocah berambut merah kemuda-mudaan ini agak risih dengan Teamnya

"Tim 10 Shikamaru Nara,Chooji Akimichi,Ino Yamanaka dengan Pembimbing Asuma Sarutobi"

"Bazenggg kita kapan"ucap Koshiro mulai muak karena sang Guru tidak memberitahukan siapa timnya

"Bisa tenang tidak sih"ucap Naruto risih mendengar si Merah yang banyak cincong itu membuat si merah terdiam 100000000 Kata

"Dan Tim 11 Kamishiro Naruto Ken,Koshiro Seijuro,Kuroko Tetsuya dengan Pembimbing Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze"ucap Iruka menyelesaikan perkataannya.

'Apa?Memiliki Guru Bajingan itu? yang benar saja'ucap Naruto merasa jijik mendengar Nama itu apalagi melihat Mukanya

"Sepertinya kita tidak akan lama lagi pergi dari sini ya kan?"ucap Naruto pelan atau bisa disebut Membisikkan sesuatu kata penuh makna ketelinga kedua temannya

"Ya begitulah"ucap Koshiro

"Terserah Naruto-kun saja"ucap Kuroko

"Baiklah tunggu beberapa jam guru pembimbing kalian"

Chapter 5:Awal

.

.

.

Menunggu sang sensei tiba adalah hal yang menjengkelkan,Menunggu adalah hal yang sangat tidak disukai oleh Naruto,dan Koshiro,mungkin juga si Kuroko yang dari tadi diam.

Setelah lama menunggu sensei mereka yang sangat lama,akhirnya sang sensei datang juga dengan memakai Rompi Jounin Konoha rambut yang dikucir menambah kesan tersendiri,tidak salah Yondaime Memilihnya menjadi Istrinya.

"Baiklah dengan sangat terpaksa aku akan menjadi Pembimbing kalian"ucap Kushina sinis ke arah Naruto.

'Gak tanya'batin Koshiro mendengar ocehan tidak jelas dari Kushina,Sensei barunya.

"Baiklah Kutunggu di Training Ground 11"ucap Kushina menghilang dengan kepulan asap,itulah yang disebut shunshin menghilang dengan cepat ke tempat yang akan dituju,tapi jika ninja sudah sangat kuat maka dapat menggabungkan element nya dengan Shunsin nya seperti Uchiha Shisui yang bisa merubah shunshinnya menjadi Shunshin berelemen.

"Ayo teman-teman"ucap Naruto berjalan ke training ground 11 dengan santai.

"Baiklah"ucap Koshiro pasrah dan Kuroko mengikutinya dengan berlari kecil ke naruto yang mulai meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

.

**Training Ground 11**

"Akhirnya kalian sampai juga"ucap Kushina yang menunggu dari tadi di training ground itu.

"Baiklah kalian akan melawanku dan Jika kalian kalah kalian akan di kembalikan ke academy"ucap Kushina sinis.

Semua telah direncanakan kushina agar naruto kembali ke academy bersama orang-orang yang mau menjadi teman naruto akan dikembalikan ke academy.

"Memangnya kami takut"ucap Koshiro seakan tak perduli akan ucapan Kushina yang begitu sombong,Koshiro sangat membenci hal ini,Sombong kata terendah dalam kamus keluarga Seijuro,bahkan sang Kakak yang jelas jelas pemilik Emperor Eyes tidak pernah sombong.

"Aku membenci orang sombong"ucap Koshiro dengan mata kirinya yang menguning.

'Emperor Eyes?'Kuroko terkejut melihat mata Friendnya yang tiba tiba menguning.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan Naruto dihina oleh siapapun"ucap Koshiro menyerang kushina

Duakh Drakhhh Brakkkhhh

Koshiro menyerang Kushina dengan membabi buta namun data ditahan kushina

'Disana'batin Koshiro melihat masa depan.

Koshiro memutar tubuhnya 360 derajat menendang leher kushina,Namun masih bisa ditangkis kushina,karena Instingnya dan Pengalaman bertarungnya.

"Jangan diam saja"teriak Koshiro melihat kearah temannya yang hanya diam saja

'Mata ku hanya bisa melihat 1 detik masa depan,tapi ini sepertinya berguna'batin Koshiro

**Chakra Rains**

Kushina mengeluarkan rantai chakranya.

"Arghhh"Terikat keras oleh Rantai chakra buatan Kushina membuat Koshiro kesakitan.

"tidak akan kubiarkan"ucap Naruto berlari dengan kencang

Sringgg

dengan cepatnya naruto sudah berada depan kushina yang bersiap meninju Kushina dengan Tenaga Ghoulnya.

Kushina tidak tinggal diam pun menaruh tangannya kedepan seolah bersiap menangkis serangan Naruto.

"Salah besar"ucap Naruto,memegang tangan kushina,atau bisa dibilang mengunci tangan Kushina.

"Kuroko!"

Kuroko sudah siap dengan Tinjunya.

Bughhhhh.

Dalam sekali tinju Kushina terlempar beberapa meter,Dalam tinju Kuroko ada sedikit kekuatan kegelapannya membuat kushina terlempar karena tekanan Kegelapan kekuatan itu.

"Hebat juga kalian"ucap Kushina namun darah keluar dari mulutnya,kerongkongannya mengeluarkan darah yang cukup banyak.

"Atas dasar apa kau ingin merawatku dulu?"ucap Naruto datar dibalik pertanyaan yang diberikannya.

**DEGG!**

Jantung kushina berhenti berdetak dalam sekejap mengingat perkataan itu.

Dia lupa akan suatu hal yang membuatnya menjadi gila dan menyiksa anak tak bersalah ini.

**FLASHBACK**

"Lari kaneki-kun"ucap Wanita berambut ungu ke arah sang suami yang tengah membantu melawan Kyuubi dari balik layar.

"Tidak akan,anak kita diculik oleh Madara sial itu"ucap Kaneki datar menahan amarah nya yang menggelora.

**Bijuudama**

Kaneki melihat jurus itu berusaha untuk menhindar,namun karena waktu,dan jarak yang semakin mendekatinya,membuat kaneki harus menahan Bijuudamaa itu,namun karena Besarnya kekuatan itu dia terhempas beratus-ratus meter.

**BLARRRRR**

"Arghh" Mengerang kesakitan,sang istri pun membantu suaminya untuk membangunkan tubuh Kaneki~ken.

"Uhukk-Uhukk Tsuma,ayo kita kalahkan dia dan menyelamatkan anak kita.

Dengan itu Kaneki membentuk sayap bersama istrinya dengan Kagune mereka.

"Kau harus mati MADARA~TEME"ucap Kaneki berteriak keras ke arah Madara(Palsu)

**Duakhhh Duakhhh Brakhhh Duakhhh Bugghhh **

Ekor kagune kaneki mencabik-cabik Kyuubi dengan Ganas membuat Kyuubi kesakitan,Madara(palsu)yang tidak ingin dikalahkan dengan mudah begitu saja mengeluarkan Rantai-Rantai chakra untuk mengunci Pergerakan Kaneki~ken.

**TRANNKKK**

Dengan sigap sang istri memotong Rantai Chakra itu walaupun dengan tenaga yang penuh.

"Apa?"Madara terkejut melihat Rantai chakranya bisa di hancurkan berkeping-keping.

"Pegangannya ke Naruto pun terlepas membuat sang bayi hampir mendarat di tanah,untung Rize menangkap anaknya dengan sigap.

"Baiklah sepertinya aku akan melawan Minato"ucap Madara bertopeng menghilang dengan jurus andalannya "Kamui"

**Uhuukkkk**

Kedua orang itu pun memuntahkan semua darah yang keluar dari mulut mereka,menahan Rasa sakit akibat Efek melawan Bijuu-dama Kyuubi berkali-kali.

"Kita akan mati sepertinya Tsuma"ucap Kaneki menoleh ke arah sampingnya yang tidak bisa mengangkat tubuh nya juga.

"Ya untuk terakhir kalinya aku akan memberinya Air Susu~ku Anata ke anak kita"ucap Rize kearah Kaneki.

"Tapi anak kita kan Ghoul?apa perlu air susu?"tanya Kaneki yang bingung

"Anggap saja semacam Kasih sayang seorang ibu kepada anaknya, lagipula dia dapat memakan makanan Manusia dan Ghoul"ucap Rize memberi anaknya beberapa menit kemudian menutup matanya.

.

.

.

Invasi kyuubi telah berakhir dengan Ending yang Happy,Menma,Anak dari Yondaime Hokage telah menjadi Jinchuriki dari Bijuu Kyuubi/Kurama.

Penemuan anak yang tak jauh dari Invasi itu membuat Konoha memberikan Predikat berbahaya ke Naruto melihat Ekor dari kedua orang yang telah mati,Kagune dari Kaneki,Dan Rize yang tidak menghilang sepenuhnya membuat orang-orang meyakini bahwa naruto anak dari kedua orang itu.

Dan dengan itu Konoha memaksa Yondaime Hokage untuk merawatnya/terserah Hokage mau melakukan apapun kepada anak itu.

**~FLASHBACK END~**

Naruto melihat Kushina yang mengeluarkan Air matanya,Membuat naruto menatapnya "Bosan".

"Kenapa?kau baru menyesal sekarang hah?,tidak mengakui Ibuku adalah salah satu Sahabatmu saat kecil?Karena kau baru mengetahui bahwa dia ghoul?"

"Akan Kubunuh kau"ucap Naruto bersiap meninju Kushina dengan kekuatan Ghoulnya/Bukan Kagune(Bisa disebut kekuatan dalam Pukulan gitu,semacam pukulan energi :v)

"Jangan Naruto-kun"ucap Seseorang yang tidak naruto sadar sudah menahan Tangannya dari belakang,untuk tidak meninju Orang yang berada di depannya.

"Hufftttt Baiklah Kuroko"ucap Naruto menarik nafas yang panjang,untuk menetralkan Amarah-amarahnya yang begitu menyala karena ini.

"Baiklah maafkan aku"ucap Naruto berbalik sambil berjalan meninggalkan sang guru diikuti kedua temannya,yang senantiasa berada disampingnya.

Kushina terdiam ditempat itu,dia masih terduduk di Training Ground 11,Dia bodoh karena telah mengikuti Perintah tetua bau tanah untuk menyiksa anak tak bersalah itu,membuat dirinya lupa diri,melakukan tindak kejahatan yang begitu jahat,ini bisa dibilang Lebih jahat dari Tindakan Madara bertopeng.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Next Chapter:Misi Untuk Tim 7 dan Tim 11**

.

Yoooo Author Tamvan ini kembali bersama dengan Ficnya :v,Chap ini masih mengisahkan Flashback yang membuat Kedua Orang tua Naruto mati,

Ryoko:Fic saya emang gk ada yang bagus :v,,,, Jadi harap dimaklumi ,ty

Black-Red Phantom:udah Dilanjut

aremania4:hehehe emang pindah dimensi namun disini tidak disengaja okayy.

Ardie agregor:terjawab dichapter ini

Ch21: :v okay saya akan memaksimalkan untuk tidak menggunakan Emot ini ( :v )

yuuki uzumaki naruto:sip akan saya coba

firdaus minato:Tsunade ama Kurenai terlalu tua :v,(Sry buat Fans Tsunade Kurenai :v)

Susano'o D. Naruto:Belajar teknik :v dengan Element mereka karena Naruto memberitahu jurus Pusaran Bola Spiral(Rasengan),hingga mereka pun belajar menggunakan Jutsu ini.

SteFanny Elizabeth:NaruHina :v sepertinya kurang cocok dengan Karakter Naruto di Fic ini.

Jasmine DaisynoYuki:Akashi? hmm temannya Naru ntar kebanyakan :v,Naru-Teme masih bisa ngebedain Mana teman mana musuh :v,Kalau masalah kekuatan takdir dari Kami-sama :v untuk membantu Naruto

iib junior:maaf senpai

.

.

.

Ok cukup kebanyakan cincong tadi yahh :v

Author tamvan butuh saran untuk memberi ketiga Karakter Tamvan,dan Keren ini Pasangan tolong di Reviews,jika sedikit -_- Fic ini akan saya tunda tunda,

Pair:

Naruto x ?

Kuroko x ?

Koshiro x ?

Semua Pair bisa dari Anime/Atau Vocaloid mohon Bantuannya atas Pair ini,Jangan lupa Reviews dan Berikan saran anda

Koshiro~Out


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Crossover:Naruto x Tokyou Ghoul x Kuroko No Basuke,DLL**

**Pair:**

**Naruto x ?(Vote Touka?, Hinata?, Atau anda memberi saran untuk saya)**

**Kuroko x ?(Vote Momoi?, Atau Siapa kek :v asal gk keluar dari Anime Naruto,Kuroko,Tokyou Ghoul)**

**Koshiro x ?(Vote Sara :v maklum ane merah lopers :v)**

**Rate:M(Terdapat kata kata kotor dan juga Gore sedikit :v)**

**Opening Music GRANRODEO - Punky Funky Love**

**.**

**What time is it? Dassou**

Naruto Berlari kecil

**Mattari shi sugite'n da**

Kuroko pun datang disamping naruto ikut berlari kecil

**Kassai nomi kuraou**

Koshiro pun muncul juga disamping naruto ikut berlari kecil

**Somebody Punky Funky Love, hoo!**

Mereka pun mempercepat lari mereka dan Melompat bersama dengan tawa gembira

.

**I can makin' money love sensation**

Naruto berjalan-jalan di jalan Konohagakure

**Fukanzen na BAIBUREESHON**

Kuroko yang sedang memasak di apartemen

**O-tegaru na ren'ai ni kansha mushi tsuba ga zenryoku shissou**

dan Koshiro yang terlihat berbaring di futon nya sambil memasang headsetnya

**(Let's go!) makka na uso mo massao**

Mereka pun meninggalkan kegiatan mereka masing-masing

**WACHAGONADU na hibi wo tell me why?**

Mereka pun berlari di tempat yang disetujui, Training Ground 11.

**(Let's go!) massao na sora wa mattou**

Mereka pun memasang posisi mereka masing-masing

**Shippai kurikaeshita ine**

Mereka pun mengeluarkan jurus mereka bersamaan.

.

Latar pun berubah menjadi hitam

**PINKIRI no jinsei my life enryo gachi**

Naruto melihat masa lalu nya yang penuh dengan duka, tapi sekarang kini telah penuh suka

**Oshite shirubeshi PIN no kaikan junsui na SUTAIRU**

Naruto menggeleng pelan kemudian berlari menghancurkan latar kekelaman hidupnya

.

**Teppen toraji yo wa tsuneni mujou**

Naruto bersama dengan kedua temannya melihat musuh-musuh yang ada didepan mereka.

**Mirai no yoshi ashi wa onore de kimero**

Dengan itu mereka bertarung dengan Naruto yang siap bersama kagunenya, Kuroko dengan Dark Element: Dual Sword, dan Koshiro yang Light Element: Dual Sword.

**Shoppai EKUSUTASHII wakime mo furan**

Maju ke garis depan membantai para musuh bertiga.

**Kokora de ikkai**

Akhirnya kemenangan pun mereka capai

**kizutsukete**

Mereka pun tersenyum puas

**aishite jibun wo**

Ketiga bocah terbangun dari futon mereka sambil melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan, ah ternyata hanya mimpi,

**NaNaNaNaNaNa**

Latar pun hilang digantikan dengan tulisan Life Or Dead.

**Chapter 6:Misi**

Dengkuran-Dengkuran tiga Bocah cilik terdengar begitu jelas, Mereka bertiga kelelahan menjalani Ujian kemarin yang lumayan menguras tenaga, tidak hanya itu Mereka juga berlatih dengan kekuatan mereka, Full Power mungkin?, Meskipun mereka kuat, saat ini mereka tidak akan bisa menaklukkan dunia jika kemampuan mereka hanya setara Jounin, bahkan menurutmu mereka Kekuatan dan Teman adalah segalanya.

Hanya itu yang mereka pikirkan, Tidak ada yang lain, mungkin ada tetapi itu hanya Hal-Hal kecil saja.

Akhirnya pagi pun menjelang tiba, Cahaya dari sang Mentari memasuki jendela kamar yang ditempati ketiga bocah itu, yang paling pertama bangun sudah Pasti Naruto.

Naruto melirik ke kasur atau futon yang ditempati kedua temannya yang masih terlelap dengan nyenyak.

Naruto tersenyum kecil, dia tidak pernah menyangka akan memiliki dua orang sahabat, dia dulu sama sekali tidak memikirkan Orang lain, Karena orang lain tidak memikirkan dirinya, jadi untuk apa memikirkan orang lain?.

Naruto mengangkat tubuh-tubuhnya yang masih begitu pegal karena baru saja bangun dari Tidurnya yang nyenyak, naruto berjalan pelan ke arah dapur untuk memasak Sarapan untuk hari ini

" Hmm masak apa yah" ucapnya membuka Kulkasnya yang lumayan banyak bahan-bahan makanannya.

Naruto agak bingung memikirkan masakan apa yang pas untuk menghilangkan Rasa-Rasa letih ditubuh mereka, atau setidaknya Makanan enak yang dapat dibuatnya.

" Sedang apa Naruto-kun" ucap Seseorang di belakangnya membuat naruto yang kaget terjungkan ke depan

" Seperti biasa hawa keberadaanmu yang lemah membuat ku kaget" ucap Naruto mendengus kesal ke arah Kuroko yang wajahnya sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah sedikitpun

" Hmm Naruto-kun ingin memasak apa" Kuroko sepertinya ingin membantu dengan Menjulurkan tangannya ke Naruto, hanya dijawab dengan Dengusan kesal dari Mulut naruto

"Itu Yang kupikirkan dari tadi coeg" ucap Naruto marah besar sampai memakai kata-kata kasar nya yang dipendam selama ini.

"Oh" tanpa wajah berdosanya mengucapkan seonggok kalimat dari mulutnya

"Hoamzzzz" Menguap lebar dan merenggangkan ototnya menimbulkan bunyi-bunyi tulang nya yang masih kaku itu saat pagi hari, dengan rambut merahnya yang berantakan, Berjalan dengan mata yang masih letih tumben Bocah yang satu ini bangun lebih awal dari biasanya.

"Ada apa sih ribut-ribut" Tanpa basa-basi mengambil Kotak yang Berisi susu vanilla dan mengambil sebuah roti B*ndy di kulkas perlahan tapi pasti dia memakannya dan meminum susu tersebut tanpa gelas.

"Kau menghabisi Stock susu kita Koshiro-kun" ucap Kuroko menunjuk kulkas yang strock susunya tinggal 1, beda dengan bahan makanan yang lain.

"Hah?" Koshiro menengok kearah kulkas yang tidak ada sama sekali Susu vanilla kesukaan Naruto.

"Mati aku" ujarnya berlari dengan kencang meninggalkan Kuroko, dan Naruto

"Ku bunuh kau TEMEEEE!" Naruto sepertinya mengejarnya dengan kekuatan Ghoulnya, dan Kecepatannya yang sangat kencang.

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAA!" Rintihan kesakitan terdengar di segala penjuru Konoha membuat warga warga konoha terbangun mendengar Teriakan kesakitan itu membuat mereka bergidik ngeri mendengar teriakan yang pasti sangat menyiksa bagi sang Korban.

.

**~Life Or Dead~ **

Berjalan dengan badan yang serasa sangat kesakitan, dan pegal linu menyerang tubuhnya yang dibuat babak belur oleh Naruto, Karena telah menghabiskan benda yang bernama susu 'Vanilla' Minuman kesukaan Naruto dan Kuroko, Membawa barang belanjaan-nya dengan wajah yang sangat suram dia disuruh membeli 20 Susu Vanilla,20 Susu Coklat,dan Susu kesukaannya Susu Stroberi.

Bukan masalah berat yang dia masalahkan, yang dia masalahkan adalah Malunya serasa seperti tidak ada dilihat oleh warga-warga Konoha dengan pandangan yang mengatakan  
>'Bocah ini begitu rakus' itulah yang dapat dia artikan dari pandangan pandangan warga-warga konoha.<p>

Fyuhhh mengelap keringat yang membasahi jidatnya, berteduh dibawah pohon yang sangat sepi, bahkan bisa dibilang tidak ada orang.

Kenikmatan berteduhnya sirna ketika 5 Anbu Root datang dengan tiba tiba, dan bersiap memegang tanto/pedang pendek milik mereka yang dapat membunuh Koshiro kapan saja

"Ikut kami dan bergabunglah dengan Danzo-sama" ketua dari anbu itu berkata seraya memaksa bocah itu agar mengikuti Danzo dan menjadi Anggota Anbu Root.

"Yang benar saja" ucap Bocah itu 12 tahun itu kearah Anbu itu.

**"Katon:Goryuuka No Jutsu"** Ketua anbu yang merasa dirinya ditolak pun menyerang Koshiro dengan jurus Naga Apinya

**"Light Element: Barrier"** Merapal nama jurusnya lalu muncullah pertahanan yang mampu menyelamatkannya dari Naga Api anbu tadi.  
>Anbu-Anbu root lainnya pun tidak tinggal diam melihat bocah itu mengeluarkan Jurus pertahanannya mengeluarkan jurus mereka masing-masing<p>

**"Katon: Ryuuka No Jutsu"  
><strong>

**"Katon: Endan"  
><strong>

**"Katon: Gokakyou No Jutsu" **

**"Suiton: Suiryuudan No Jutsu"**

"yang benar saja? Anbu mengeroyok?" ucap Bocah itu menghina Anbu-Anbu yang beraninya Keroyokan.

"Menjijikkan" ucap nya lalu berlari ke anbu tadi seraya menggunakan matanya Emperor Eyes yang akan muncul saat-saat genting saja entah kenapa?  
>Dengan lihai dia melewati semua jurus itu dengan bantuan Emperor Eyesnya<p>

**"Light Element: Dual Sword" **

Dua pedang cahaya berada di kedua tangannya berlari dengan cepat,hingga melompat dan menerjang salah satu anbu  
>Trankk<p>

Tanto anbu menahan pedangnya dengan sigap dia memutar tubuhnya dan menendang pedang Anbu itu hingga terlempar jauh.

"Symbol X"

Dengan mantra yang asal-asalan dia membuat simbol x dengan menebas Anbu dengan tangan kanan dan kirinya membelah tubuh anbu itu hingga menjadi Huruf X, Anbu lain semakin waspada dan menyerangnya secara berkerumunan  
>"Let's Dance" dengan santainya mengucapkan kata itu menebas seluruh anbu dengan Sadis.<p>

.

**~Life Or Dead~ **

Berkeringat dan Ngos-ngosan melawan 5 Anbu yang cukup menguras Tenaga dan Energi Sihirnya.

"Hufftt terpaksa menggunakan Teleport" Cukup menghabiskan banyak Energi Sihir jika menggunakan Teleport, tapi daripada berjalan warga akan melihat bajunya yang penuh darah itu.

"Teleport:Apartemen Naruto" Menyebutkan tempat dengan benar adalah syarat yang diwajibkan jika salah dia bisa kesasar atau mungkin Terjebak di dimensi Ke Teleport-an.

'Ingat itu hanya ngaco-an author'

.

.

Sepasang suami-istri sedang melakukan perdebatan tentang suatu hal di Kantor Hokage.

" Minato, Kumohon biarkan aku menebus kesalahanku ke teman lamaku. " Kushina memohon kepada Minato dengan linangan air mata yang begitu deras di pelupuk matanya itu.

" Tapi si Kaneki bajingan itu hampir pernah memperkosamu " ucap Minato menahan amarahnya yang membuat Kushina tercekat mendengar perkataan Minato.

" Kata siapa itu? Aku sama sekali tidak pernah dekat dengannya " Kushina mengatakan itu dengan nada tinggi bahkan air matanya akan mengering.

" I-itu " Minato terdiam karena baru kali ini Istrinya mengatakan sesuatu dengan nada yang begitu tinggi di hadapannya.

" Kata tetua desa kan? " Kushina menggertak dengan nada nya yang masih sama, Kushina meninju Tembok disampingnya hingga retak.

" Asal kau tahu Minato, Aku pernah berpacaran dengannya, namun kami putus dengan baik-baik hingga dia menjadi ... " Kushina sudah tidak bisa mengatakan apapun.

Terlihat bocah berambut butih hanya mengangguk-angguk mendengar perbincangan Hokage dan Istrinya.

" Jadi begitu yah " Mata minato langsung menatap ke arah bawah entah apa yang terjadi padanya hingga dia menjadi Psikopat pada Bocah yang tidak tahu apa-apa itu.

" Minato kumohon, jangan terlalu percaya tetua desa, Kumohon Minato-kun" Kushina berlari kearah minato dan memeluknya dengan erat.

" Drama yang begitu menyentuh " ucap Naruto, betapa menyentuhnya sampai air mata terharu nya keluar di pelupuk mata nya yang abu-abu.  
>Naruto langsung geleng-geleng<p>

" Tidak ini bukan saatnya untuk menjadi OOC " ucapnya pelan.

.  
>Apartemen Naruto<p>

Tit Tut Tit

Memencet handphone nya perlahan Koshiro mencari sebuah hiburan sejak lama dia disini dia baru kali ini menyalakan Handphonenya, sayangnya di Konoha belum ada yang namanya sinyal.

Mengotak-atik Hpnya sampai dia membuka Video-Video yang ada di kartu memorinya.

Matanya terbelalak melihat sebuah hal yang begitu asing baginya.

' Ikkeh-Ikkeh Kimochi' Membatin dengan nada was-was dan bingung.

' Hp ini terakhir dipinjam oleh Aomine ' Batinnya lagi bertanya-tanya.

Mengklik Video itu Hingga memberikan tontonan Aksi-Aksi Erotis.

" Huwaaaa Hentai!, Ero Aomine-Temeeeeee "Teriaknya menghapus Video itu namun permanent sepertinya.

" Kusoooo!" Teriaknya dengan kesal di penjuru Kamar plus Dua temannya lainnya.

Kuroko berlari ke arah kamarnya, yang terdengar sebuah teriakan.

" Ada apa Koshiro-kun " Bertanya dengan watados ( Wajah Tamvan penuh Dosa. )

"Hehehe bukan apa-apa" ucapnya dengan keringat dingin yang mengalir di dahinya.

" Yokatta " Kuroko pun kembali ke dapur untuk menyelesaikan apa yang dilakukannya tadi.

.

.

**Keesokan Harinya**

Pagi yang begitu cerah untuk hari ini. Hari yang begitu tenang tanpa Kicauan orang-orang konoha.

Menguap dengan lebar menutup mulutnya masih dengan wajah mengantuk sambil membatin

' Ini masih pagi, huh' batinnya mendecih malas karena dibangukan terlalu pagi oleh sang kapten

" Naruto-kun kita akan kemana?" Oh akhirnya si Biru muda pun mengatakan apa yang ingin di katakan si merah ke muda-mudaan.

" Berlatih, karena kita akan mendapat sebuah misi yang lumayan sulit " Naruto menjawabnya dengan sebuah senyuman kecil mengingat misi nya yang didengar saat mengintip Perdebatan Hokage dan Istrinya.

" Hah? Berlatih? Bukankah kita sudah kuat?" ucap Koshiro dengan nada agak santai

" Kuat? Kau kira hanya dengan Dual Swordmu kau sudah kuat?, Atau kau berfikir Rasengan versi sudah sangat kuat?, oh Koshiro jangan terlalu naif, Jika kekuatanmu berada di level 100 dan Stamina mu masih di level 1 kau kira akan mudah menggunakannya? " Naruto berucap dengan nada tinggi dengan mata yang menyala-nyala

" Kapasitas Sihir kita memanglah Besar bahkan akan setara dengan Bijuu jika kita berusaha keras, tapi Ingat jika staminamu tidak bisa mencapai Bijuu maka kekuatan itu hanya percuma, kau bahkan akan pingsan hanya dengan menggunakan Teleport, namun jika Stamina dan Kekuatan kita setara, kita bahkan bisa mengalahkan Jubii atau apapun itu." Naruto melanjutkan perkataan-perkataannya dengan Rinci dan Benar

Koshiro pun tertegun mendengar perkataan Naruto bahkan dia sudah tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi mendengar semua yang dikatakan Naruto, dia merasa bahwa dialah yang terbodoh karena sudah merasakan kuat, Naif memang dia sangatlah naif merasa dirinya sudah kuat untuk menjaga Teman-temannya

" A-aku memang terlalu naif naruto." Kepalanya menunduk kebawah, menyesal? tentu saja menyesal, menyesal karena terlalu naif dan sombong dengan kekuatannya sekarang.

" Ya sudah tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan, kita akan menjadi yang terkuat bersama-sama dan melindungi orang-orang yang membutuhkan kita.

" Yosh " Raut wajahnya pun kembali bersemangat mendengar kata-kata naruto barusan.

" Baiklah kita sudah sampai di hutan kematian. " ucap Naruto

" Tapi kita harus melakukan Segel Gravitasi agar semuanya terasa berat, dan membuat kita semakin lincah, cepat, dan terbiasa saat bertarung melawan musuh yang kuat. "

" Teknik ini memerlukan tiga orang yang memiliki tingkat Konsentrasi tinggi untuk melakukannya. "

" Aku,dan Kuroko mungkin dapat berkonsentrasi dan fokus dalam membuat segel ini, tapi kalau kau sepertinya sulit " Naruto menunjuk Koshiro

" Hey jangan meremehkanku aku ini adik Akashi Seijuro, jadi aku dilatihnya bermain basket itu dengan penuh konsentrasi dan fokus, jika itu tidak kulakukan habislah aku. " wajahnya sangat saat mengatakan itu semua.

" Baiklah kita coba " ucap Naruto mulai serius.

**" Gravity Seal "**

Mereka pun langsung duduk bersila sambil berkonsentrasi membuat Kekkai, dan Gravity Seal untuk latihan mereka yang akan sangat keras

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" 197, 198, 199 ,200" Bocah berambut merah nampaknya baru mencapai 200 kali Push up, jika push up biasa mungkin akan sampai 1000 namun ini dengan penambahan Gravity Seal

"178, 179, 180, 181, 182" Kuroko nampaknya masih melanjutkan Push up nya dengan Usaha keras,karena staminanya sangat minim maka dia harus menumbuhkan semua staminanya hingga ke maksimalnya bahkan dia akan berusaha untuk melewati batas hingga semua batasnya menjadi bertambah dari batas ke 100 hingga menjadi batas ke 10000.

"488, 489, 490, 491" Sang ketua nampaknya sudah merasa tidak terlalu sulit untuk melakukan push up, stamina ghoulnya lah yang begitu tinggi membuatnya tidak terlalu sulit

.

Nampaknya pelatihan fisik mereka selesai

Koshiro di hitungan 270

Kuroko di hitungan 200

Naruto di hitungan 812

Memang menabjubkan Bocah berambut putih ini, Staminanya sebagai ghoul setengah manusianya tidak disia-siakan nya selama ini, namun itu belum cukup untuk menjadi orang terkuat sepanjang masa.

" Hoshh hoshh" mengatur nafas yang sepertinya dari tadi dia tidak rasakan karena sesaknya Gravity Seal tadi, Keringatnya bercucuran di mana-mana, wajahnya terengah-engah inilah yang terjadi jika stamina tidak terlalu banyak bahkan bisa dibilang minim sekali.

" Huahhh" Akhirnya kedua bocah berambut Biru dan Merah pun dapat mengembalikan nafas-nafas mereka tadi hingga dan bisa bernafas dengan normal tanpa sesak di dada.

Meminum Air yang dibeli naruto daritadi

Glek Glek Glek

Air itu masuk di tenggorokan kedua bocah itu dengan segar, dahaga mereka pun hilang seketika.

Nafas Naruto sebenarnya memang sudah normal daritadi namun Ion ditubuhnya ingin segera diisi untuk menambah ion-ion nya yang sudah terbuang.

" Baiklah ayo pergi dari sini " ucap Naruto berjalan meninggalkan kedua bocah yang sepertinya tenaganya perlahan-lahan kembali walau hanya sedikit tapi cukup.

.

.

.

**Training Ground 11**

Nampaknya Training ground ini sudah di tempati ketiga orang bocah yang sedang bercakap ria, Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengar tawa-tawa temannya bahkan beberapa kali dia tertawa.

Akhirnya sang sensei pun datang dengan membawa kabar bahwa tim 11 akan diberi misi.

" Baiklah tim 11 dipanggil ke Gedung Hokage!"

" Yosh" Koshiro nampaknya bersemangat untuk misi kali ini.

" Hai" yang ini sudah pasti Kuroko.

" Hnn" Hanya mengangguk Naruto pun mulai berjalan kekantor Hokage

" Baiklah jaa-nee "

.

.

.

Seperti biasa mereka berjalan dengan cool melewati Konoha yang banyak orang-orang yang masih membenci naruto.

Setelah berjalan lumayan lama mereka pun sampai ke Gedung Hokage.

**Ruangan Hokage**

Tampaknya Tim 7 Sudah berkumpul di Gedung Hokage, untuk mengetahui Misi apa yang akan mereka dapat, terutama Menma, dan Sasuke yang sangat ingin sebuah misi yang sulit.

" Lama sekali Naruto sialan itu "ucap Menma mulai kesal menunggu Naruto dkk.

" Menma jangan lagi menghina Naruto " ucap Minato yang memarahi anaknya yang memiliki dendam dengan Naruto, 'ini semua berawal darimu Minato' Batin Author

" Ta-tapi" Baru saja akan melanjutkan perkataannya.

Tok Tok Tok

Ketukan pintu pun terdengar di Seisi ruangan itu.

" Masuk" Minato pun memerintah orang yang mengetuk pintu tadi.

" Oh kalian" ucap Minato

" Baiklah kalian mendapatkan misi untuk Menjaga Klien kita Tazuna dari bandit-bandit" Minato berkata dengan serius

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Yoshh Koshiro Seijuro yang tamvan dan menawan Akhirnya balik lagi.. Hohoho

Gimana chapter ini? apa membingungkan? Usaha in gak membingungkan yah :v

Oh ya Chap ini Wordnya udah lumayan banyak :v.

Daripada banyak cincong mendingan jawab Reviews Reader-Reader yang lumayan tamvan :v dan lumayan cantik :v untuk para wanita loo! :v

Ardie agregor: Hehehe ya ya udah dipanjangin Kok

Tamma: terima kasih senpai saya sudah mengusahakan :) Arigatou Kritikannya

Lucifer: yosh

: hmm sepertinya tidak dengan shion.

OneeKyuuChan: Arigatou sarannya dan udah saya panjangin :3

yuuki uzumaki naruto: Mungkin? ini masih kemungkinan mengingat naruto memiliki 2 teman yang begitu berharga baginya

UcihaMiyabi: Rias ama Erza? Aku kurang tau tentang kekuatan mereka jadi gak bisa :v maaf

Eluchidator: Anda memang hebat dalam membuat fic :v jadi kalau gk menyukai fic orang lebih baik tidak perlu dibaca daripada anda mengetik dengan tangan anda hanya untuk menghina fic orang :v Pffffft Gomen~ne

.792: Arigatou ayub-san

Ero Azazel: Ya udah dipanjangin

Emozonic: Hmm Haku? gimana yah saya butuh karakter yang Agresif, Pemarah, namun Lembut, dan Menyayangi orang orang disekitarnya, jadi mohon maaf

firdaus minato: hahaha :v tapi kerasa gk cocok gitu

Mikuni Ichida: hahaa iya

Namikaze Anwar: Saya mulai berpikir bahwa touka cocok untuk naruto

.94 : Disini no harem gan :v

The KidSNo OppAi : yaaa

.

.

.

Ok Silahkan beri saran anda di kotak reviews, ok memberi saran ataupun tidak Tetap mereviews ok, saya sangat membutuhkan reviews anda untuk mendapat Ide dan Memperbanyak Word dalam fanfic saya.

Pokoknya tinggalkan Reviews ok.

**Koshiro Seijuro~ Out**


End file.
